


His Eyes

by Dulin



Series: Thirty Kisses [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre's eyes are not blue. Not when you really look at them.<br/>Can be read as a prequel to #3 - System Disconnected in the Thirty Kisses Arc</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #15 in the LJ Thirty Kisses Challenge.  
> Theme : perfect blue

“You’re really gonna pilot that monstrosity? You’re nuts, man, I hope you know it.”

I suppose I should be offended by Duo’s statement on my mental health, but I unfortunately have to agree with him. I am probably nuts. I don’t think I care very much. I don’t think he cares very much either, actually. He’s only saying it because it helps to be reminded of the fact every once in a while.

“I’m not asking you to pilot it and I can control it,” I answer.

“I know what this thing does to people… it’s not safe.”

Maybe he cares a little. 

“No, it’s not,” I agree. “But what choice do we have? Without it, we’re dead.”

“You ask my opinion, we’re gonna be dead even with it. But, hey, that’s your shot after all.”

He falls silent and looks up at Zero’s ‘face’. I don’t know what he’s thinking about, but I’m sure it’s not very different from what I’m thinking about.

We need a rallying point. 

“Hey, have you ever noticed that they’re not blue? Quatre’s eyes, I mean…”

I blink at Duo, unbalanced by the abrupt change of subject, and the seeming incongruity of the question.

“What?”

“You know, the first thing that I thought when I saw Quatre for the first time was that he was the poster boy for the rich, educated, well-behaved and healthy … polite smile, straight back, impeccable manners, blond hair, blue eyes, he’s got it all, like a pretty doll…”

Except that his eyes are no blue. Not when you really look at them.

Curiously, I don’t think many people will ever try to really look at Quatre in the eyes. You never really know what you will see when you look into Quatre’s eyes.

His eyes are not blue. His skin looks soft, but it bears a lot of carefully hidden scars and his hands are callused from the controls of the Gundam. His smile is genuine even when he’s calculating the best way to defeat both Treize and Zechs. His clear and quiet voice that leads us in battle becomes rough, his mouth insistent under mine.

“The guy’s deception personified,” Duo says. “And you gotta give him that, he’s good.”

I give him a sidelong glance and he bursts out laughing.

“Don’t look at me like that! You know what I mean.”

I nod once.

“I know. Thanks.”

It’s less difficult to make the decision to copy Zero’s operating system into Sandrock after this.


End file.
